


Smut Of TMNT

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A smutty tmnt double rp Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Smut Of TMNT

One day Molly was walking to her friends the turtle’s lair. What she didn’t know however was that they were on their mating season.

Donnie was in heat badly right now and he was thinking of a certain girl who had been on his mind all day. He needed her and wanted her.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest was in her secret hideout. Only she knew about it. The young mutant was silent as she drew in her sketchbook.

Leo meditated to try clear his urges to mate. He strained to not think of a certain girl as well.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Molly entered the lair and she was about to greet Mikey and his brothers.

Donnie left the lair and he was searching for a mate or that particular girl.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest remained quiet. She herself was in heat. Her body was overcome with an almost searing heat, most of it occurring between her legs.

Leo heard Molly enter the lair. He remained in his room, struggling to remain in meditation.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Molly was gonna open Leo's door and surprise him with her cosplay playboy bunny outfit.

Donnie smelled her scent and was on the hunt for her and pretty soon found her.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest's ears flicked when they heard Donatello coming closer. She remained in the same position, starting to paint. She struggled to ignore her heat.

Leo quickly hid from her when he heard her start to turn the nob. He didn't want to hurt her. He would do his damndest to ignore his urges for her.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
"Leo? Are you in here?" Molly said as she entered his room and didn't see him.

Donnie walked over to her and kissed her lips passionately as he rubbed her hips.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest looked up at him as he walked in. She kissed him back once he kissed her and felt the heat sear even hotter.

Leo watched her for a moment before answering. "I'm here Molly," he replied. He was up on a beam, looking down at her from the shadows.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
"Where are you? I can hear you but I can't see you!" Molly said pouting.

Donnie deepened the kiss and he brought his hands to her chest to grope it.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest held back her monas but pushed herself closer to him. Her arms were snaked around his neck.

Leo's icy blue eyes could be seen in the darkness. "I'm up here, hun," he replied. "You may not want me to come down to you."  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
"W-wait what hun?! Uh Leo are you feeling ok? I wanted to show you something."

Donnie bit her bottom lip demanding entrance into her mouth wanting to french kiss her.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest let him in, purring softly in pleasure. She lifted one leg up to wrap it around his hips.

Leo could see the outfit she was wearing, and he held back a growl. He loved that outfit. "I can see you. You look beautiful, but I'm not sure I want to rip it off of you."  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
"Wait wh-what? R-rip it off of me?! Wh-why would you wanna do that?!"

Donnie slipped his tongue into her mouth as he french kissed her dominating her mouth.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest let out a silent whimper. Her tail wrapped around her other leg. She continued to purr, letting his dominate her.

Leo held back another growl. "Because I'm not my normal self, love. I want to rip off your clothes and ravage you."  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Molly was now getting scared and she said hysterically, "uh I'm gonna go."

Donnie wrestled his tongue with hers and sucked on hers for attention.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest soon gave him the attention he wanted by sucking on his. She tightened her leg around his hips, pressing him fully against her. She let out a wanton moan at the feeling of him pressed against her searing core.

Leo jumped down. He regretted saying what he said. The urges took control of him for that moment. "Wait, I'm sorry. It's our mating season,a nd we can't control what we say, but if you want to go you can."  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
You don't do rape right? Just asking  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Hell no. The idea of writing rape disturbs me. And I like disturbing things just not rape.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Ok gotcha

Molly wanted to know what made him like this so she walked over to him and rubbed her butt against his crotch.

Donnie came out on top as he breathed heavily and his lips moved down to her neck to suck hickeys there.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest leaned her head back to give him more access, whimpering as he left the red marks on her neck. Her other leg came up and wrapped around his hips. She wanted to be taken against the wall.

Leo let out the growl of pleasure he was holding in, but he stayed still. He rested his hands on her hips.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Molly turned to look at him in the eyes.  
"Leo I got somethings to tell you. I love you and I'm immortal. You don't wanna be with someone like me right?"

Donnie nipped and nibbled hickeys on her shoulders and across her skin making sure he marked her good.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest continued letting out quiet whimpers. She clung to him a bit, digging her claws into his shoulders, making him bleed a bit.

Leo looked down at her and locked his eyes with her's. "I want to be with you for all of my life, but I don't want to hurt you."  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
“Do you love me? You should find some other girl. I’m too old for you,” Molly said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Donnie sucked on a nipple as he swirled his tongue around it making it harden between his teeth as he kneaded the other.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest whimpered out a moan. The heat between her legs grew ever more in intensity. She started to grind her clothed core against him.

Leo turned her body to face him. He leaned down and kissed her softly. His massive hand rested on the small of her back as he pulled her closer to him. He deepened the kiss to draw it out before pulling away. "I will never love anyone else the same way I love you. You complete me. I could never live without you, Molly."  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Molly continued to cry as she clung to him and she gripped his shoulders. She now looked up into his masked eyes with her teary ones.

Donnie switched nipples as he now sucked on the other one and he growled when she did that to him. He smirked at her.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest's slitted pupils narrowed at him in pleasure. Her ice blue and green eyes glowed slightly. She was panting lightly in pleasure at the sensations begin given to her. She let out a moan at the sensations of his mouth on her chest.

Leo held her close to him. "I will never leave you. I promise. I love you, Molly."  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
“Oh Leo! I wanna be with you until the day you die!” Molly said sadly as she leaned up to kiss his neck making hickeys on it.

Donnie trailed his lips further down as he nibbled and sucked hickeys on her stomach nuzzling there too.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest continued to moan. She had gone commando before he came here. The only other thing he would have to remove were her sleep shorts.

Leo growled again as he picked her up and gently pushed her against the wall. "Do you want me to be gentle?"  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Molly shook her head no and whimpered as her face flushed a light shade of pink saying, “I’m not a virgin Leo,” she said looking away.

Donnie removed her sleep shorts quickly and he began to suck on her clitoris and he brought a finger inside her fucking her with it.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest cried out in pleasure, moving her hips in tune with his finger. 

Leo growled loudly as he began to remove her outfit. "You look sexy in this, but it has to go."  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Molly whimpered and nodded in response as she wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped onto his shoulder blades.

Donnie added a second finger pumping them in and out of her as he added his tongue to the mix as well.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest arched her back, yowling in pleasure. She consistently cried out his name with every thrust of his finger.

Leo began to bite her neck, leaving deep red marks. He gripped her hips in his massive hands.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
“L-Leo ar-are you m-marking me as your mate?” Molly said as she elicited some moans in the process.

Donnie took his tongue and his fingers out of her and still ate her out trying to get her to cum into his mouth.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest cried out her release, panting from the force of it. The intense heat was still there. She wanted and needed more.

"Yes. You are mine." Leo moved his hips against hers, making sure that she could feel his erection.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Molly whimpered wantonly as she shuddered and closed her eyes from the overwhelming pleasure.

Donnie slowly entered her as he thrusted slowly and gently into her telling her it was going to be ok.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest whimpered in pain. She was a virgin. She felt him pierce through her hymen. She clung to him, wanting the pain to end. 

Leo started to tease her by sucking round the skin of breasts, avoiding her nipples.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
“Ahh Leo please don’t tease me and just suck on them!” Molly said as she mewled out gripping his shoulders.

Donnie stroked her cheeks staying still inside her as he whispered sweet nothings into her ears saying I love you.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest felt tears stream down her face. Soon an extreme pleasure overtook her body. She moved her hips against his to test the feeling. She felt no pain and moaned when she moved.

Leo chuckled and finally latched onto one, sucking on them.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Going to sleep see you tomorrow  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Okay. See you tomorrow.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Molly held his head closer to her chest moaning and mewling softly.

Donnie started to pick up the pace and he also increased his speed doing rhythmic thrusts into her.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest cried out in pleasure moving her hips in rhythm with his. Her claws dug into his back.

Leo switched to the other one and suckled on it as well.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Molly moaned softly as she arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Donnie growled as he thrusted faster harder and deeper into her while rubbing her arms.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest whimpered in pleasure throwing her head back. She ran her hands over his shoulders.

Leo soon pulled away and pressed his shaft against her core.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Molly mewed and began to whimper at that as she rubbed his crotch.

Donnie grinded his hips into hers grunting from the friction as skin slapped against skin.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
"Oh yes, Donnie!" Tempest screamed. "Yes, baby!"

Leo growled and pressed closer to her. He looked down at her and locked his eyes with hers. He wanted to see the look on her face as he entered her.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Molly stared up gazing into his masked eyes as she blushed beet red. She wanted him badly.

Donnie smirked as he reached her g spot and pounded the living daylights out of it groaning.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest screamed out in pleasure before having her first orgasm.

Leo entered her fully in one thrust. He gasped at the tightness of her body.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Molly never broke eye contact with him. She moaned and her face contorted with pleasure.

Donnie reached his peak and orgasmed his seeds into her squirting them inside her.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest climaxed again, whimpering in pleasure. The intense heat was gone, and she felt tired.

Leo let her adjust to his size for a moment before he slowly thrust into her.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Molly arched her back her nails scratching his shoulders as she felt pure bliss mewling.

Donnie slid out of her panting and breathing heavily as he collapsed beside her and he smiled at her.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest looked up at him and smiled softly. Her tail curled around her leg again, and she purred softly.

Leo picked up the pace slightly, gripping her hips.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
“Ahh god Leo fuck! I love you so much!” Molly exclaimed and screamed out.

Donnie nuzzled her neck churring and chirping as he pulled her into his arms.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest willing snuggled into his hold, continuing to purr softly. 

Leo then began to pound into her, groaning in pleasure.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Molly whimpered loudly and arched her back gripping onto his shoulders.

Donnie closed his masked eyes and he fell asleep cuddling against her.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Tempest soon fell asleep as well, curled up against him. 

Leo leaned his head down next to her ear and growled," Come for me, my love."  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Molly nodded and pretty soon reached her high and climaxed all over his shaft whimpering.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Leo released into her after her climax. He held her close to him as he did so. He could never live without this woman. He rubbed his hand against her back and nuzzled her neck. "I love you too, Molly."  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Molly smiled at that and snuggled against him whimpering and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.  
4 weeks ago

No World For Tomorrow NoWorldForTomorrow  
Leo pulled himself out of her and carried her to his bed. He laid down with her and fell asleep holding her close to him.


End file.
